Many electrophotographic printing process rely on belts to move either the print media or a toner image. Such belts should be driven in a reliable fashion, with a minimum of slippage. When very smooth drive rollers are used, dirt, used toner, and other debris may enter between the drive surface of the belt and the drive roller over time, leading to undesirable slippage. While a number of drive roller configurations have been proposed in the prior art, there remains a need for alternative designs.